


Gallivant

by Ladderofyears



Series: A Drabble A Day [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Reunited and It Feels So Good, World Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:35:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22015717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladderofyears/pseuds/Ladderofyears
Summary: Harry always needs Draco.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: A Drabble A Day [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1584664
Comments: 5
Kudos: 94





	Gallivant

**Author's Note:**

> Word of the day: _Gallivant_. To wander about, seeking diversion or pleasure.

Harry Potter had spent a year gallivanting around three continents. 

He’d hexed Dark Wizards in North America, MACUSA by his side. 

He’d swam in the warm white surf off the coast of Australia, Ron, Hermione and he finally free of the weight they’d carried since they were children. 

He’d eaten in the finest restaurants and been the guest of honour for a dozen nations. 

But nothing had satisfied Harry. Nothing satisfied Harry without Draco beside him, in his arms and in his bed. 

“I ran away,” Harry whispered to his beloved. “When everything I wanted… _needed_ was here all along.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading xxx


End file.
